Development of a Low-Profile Dual Hormone Patch Pump with Novel Occlusion Sensor Project Summary: The Specific Aim of this project is to develop a discrete, low-profile, dual hormone drug delivery system using SFC Fluidics? enabling microfluidic technologies. A dual ePump will be developed in which a single ePump body will independently and accurately deliver both insulin and glucagon from two separate reservoirs. Latching micro-valve sets will independently and safely control the delivery of each hormone and a flow confirmation sensor will identify dosing errors from either occlusions or electrical/mechanical failures. Phase I will see the development of an early prototype with control system, and a dosing accuracy of +/- 5% (for nL to ?L dosing volumes) will be targeted. During Phase II, SFC Fluidics will work closely with clinicians and drug formulation, glucose sensor and control algorithm developers to develop a robust and reliable artificial pancreas.